


Pet Names

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine steve, for some reason, really really loving when bucky calls him babydoll, dollface etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

It makes him feel small; something he’d never in a million years thought he’d miss, but everything that he and Bucky have gone through since Project Rebirth has made asthma and the Great Depression seem like a cakewalk. The whole world is strange and unfamiliar, and even Bucky, who Steve once knew better than the back of his own hand sometimes takes on a shadow of something unrecognizable, and Steve is left feeling so alone in the future. He finds himself wishing that he could turn back time, shrink down and back into the Steve Rogers from before the war ruined everything. 

But when he stares at the shining new world around them, gaping at the flashing signs of Times Square, and Bucky leans in close to his ear, arm around Steve’s waist, to say, “I promised you we were goin’ to the future, didn’t I babydoll?” he’s grounded. The husk of Bucky’s voice and the smooth talk brings back floods of warm memories, takes him to a time when he was skinny and short enough that Bucky could practically tuck him in his shirt pocket. 

“Sure did, Buck,” he calls back,turning his head so Bucky can hear him over the crowd whooping and hollering as the minutes to midnight tick down. “Guess I just thought you were all talk.”

“Hey now, sugar, don’t I always follow through? ‘Sides, I know you like it when I run my mouth.” Steve feels his face heat, and hopes that the winter chill has already flushed his cheeks too much for his blush to show.

“You might be right about that,” he allows, turning back to the clock to keep Bucky from seeing how close he was to the truth.

“Oh, I know I am, baby.” Steve wants to make a comeback, but he’s pretty sure anything he tries to say will come out strangled and far more telling than his pride will allow, so he just sets his jaw and hopes that his silence comes off as irritation. Bucky laughs, low enough for Steve to feel the vibrations of it where Buck’s chest presses against his back, and he shivers at the puff of hot breath on his neck, followed by a press of lips. The hands folded over his stomach break apart to slip under his jacket and sweater, teasing bare skin, and he sucks in a breath too quick, giving himself away. The smirk that curls over Bucky’s lips is pressed right against Steve’s throat.

And then, his back is cold, prompting another wave of shivers, as Bucky moves away, taking hold of Steve’s hand. He’s thrown off balance, trying to recover his wits enough to sort out whether he’s being teased, when Bucky shouts over the cheering to tell Sam and Natasha, “Stevie’s gettin’ cold, I think we’re gonna ring in the New Year back at the tower!” They both nod and wave goodbye, Sam adding that,

“We’ll see you next year!”

The smile on Bucky’s face when he turns back to Steve is positively indecent.


End file.
